


大团长撩骚，小刺客猛操

by momoangle



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoangle/pseuds/momoangle
Summary: 依旧是稀烂标题第四作延续上一篇的精神上的HC，肉体上的CH来写其实写的时候我一直在想，要不要让海参上康康最后决定……至少先让康康爽够了，以后再上也不迟！（抽）





	大团长撩骚，小刺客猛操

最近的一周康纳平均每天只能睡1-2个小时，几乎闭上眼睛就能看到白花花的肉体贴着自己，好像是梦魔的声音蛊惑着他的神经，假如只是看到漂亮的仙女们环绕四周或许还不算糟糕，但是每到梦的尽头这样一张张的美艳的梦魔就会化为自己父亲的脸，让康纳每天都是恶汗连连的从噩梦中惊醒。连续用双手拍击着自己的脸颊，好让梦魇早点散去。

即便是最强壮的战士都无法坚持住失去睡眠的日子，康纳对于昨天发生的事还会背脊发凉。昨日一如往常的在树与树之间穿行，或许是疲劳所致没有抓紧，或者是刚刚下过雨还很滑，仅仅是一秒的恍神他就差点从十多米高的树上跌落，如果不是本能性的投出了绳镖拉住了自己，轻的话只是断几根骨头，重的话或许连性命都保不住。

康纳揉着眼睛，天际虽然已经开始慢慢泛白但是他已经无心再睡。罪魁祸首在却旁边酣睡，他知道自己的儿子现在因为恐怖的春梦而苦恼吗？或许知道吧，从他嘴角扬起的弧度，好像一切都在他的计划之中。

做了噩梦但是康纳对于任务没有马虎，之前打乱了海尔森的计划让他生气了一阵子，但是最后结果还是比较理想的，海尔森的态度也在之后好了很多，但是康纳还是本能性的抗拒着。不仅仅是因为噩梦，也许就是不希望

海尔森在自己身边，不习惯也不自在。

他是个冷酷无情的圣殿骑士，是自己的父亲，但是现在仅仅是个睡梦中的普通人。

熬到了天亮后康纳独自跑到附近的水源，附近有几颗已经开始发芽的柳树，挑选几根比较结实的柳枝绕成了一个圆圈。用剩下的一些麻绳将圆圈固定，虽然不是什么复杂的工艺，但是对于康纳来说动手做这种比较精细的东西还是有些麻烦。小时候自己做到恐怖的梦妈妈就会为他床前挂上这样的小挂件，说是能捕捉到噩梦留下美好的梦。

没有那些刺杀的任务，只有自己熟悉的山林，温暖的阳光和春风山谷间还能隐约听到其他动物奇妙的鸣叫声——现在是动物们开始发情的季节。

 

连日的疲惫再次攀上了康纳的全身，眼皮厚重得好像是被巨石压下，还来不及完成的捕梦网在手中逐渐散开…

……………………

“呜……”

康纳感觉自己的胸口好像是被什么巨大的野兽给压住了，湿滑又温暖的舌头舔着他的喉结，好像是曾经自己驯服过的野狼一样他身手去安抚这头“野狼”的时候，感觉到和野狼毛皮完全不一样的触感——这分明就是人类的头发！

他一下子就从朦胧的睡意中惊醒，可是不像上一次那样跳起而是眯开了一道缝。他看到确实看到了一头“老狼”正爬在自己的身上，饥渴地在舔着刚刚猎到的“羊羔”，他上半身已经完全赤裸，中午的充足阳光终于让他看清那个男人跨坐在自己身上扭动着腰肢，而自己充血的老二完全竖立着被他的肉穴上下吞吐着。

康纳不能再选择沉默，他立刻翻起了身将这个不知检点的男人压在了自己的身下，两手紧紧抓着对方不安分的手。体位的突然转变让海尔森都忍不住的从喉咙里发出了舒服的呻吟。

“这次终于醒了？”海尔森还是一脸悠然自得，虽然儿子的清醒破坏了他的“性”致，但是一切都在他的计划之中——被发现是早晚的问题，早一点或者晚一点都有不同的乐趣。

康纳的双眼布满了红色的血丝，看起来更像是被逼疯的困兽他怒吼着：“你在做什么！”

做什么？做自己爱做的事，做舒服的事。

父亲的答案让他瞠目结舌，他知道父亲是来自遥远的国度，他从殖民地的一些人的传闻里听到从那里来的人都有着奇怪的癖好……

（“那种”书也是他的癖好吗？）

海尔森指了指康纳还在翘起的老二，康纳褐色的脸颊都被血液充满，他思考了几秒后恼羞成怒地推开身上的父亲，拉起兜帽用帽檐拉低掩饰自己已经快烧红的脸。

“够了！我！”

（我不想和你一起行动了！）

后半段的话被康纳硬生生的吞了回去，和父亲一起的行动可以更快的达成自己的目的，但是这样的性骚扰让康纳已经到了忍耐的极限。

情欲被熄灭海尔森很快的从康纳身上挪开，阴茎从体内拔出的时候还恶意用括约肌狠狠地绞弄了一下。失去了红色丝带的长发披肩，虽然没有平日的那样严肃甚至是带着一分惬意，被春风打乱的长发就用帽子随意地压制着，衣服迅速的整理得宛如一切都未发生。

康纳赶紧提起自己松开的裤子掩饰住自己不听话的老二，他的脑子里一片混沌和不解，但是起码知道这是一件很羞耻的事。

“今天有新的情报来了，等你解决好了后来旅馆会合。”海尔森头也不回的转身离去。

（这个是……）

康纳的手垂下的时候发现手边一个圆圆的小东西——刚才采到的柳枝箍成的圆圈用红色的丝带加以固定，粗糙的麻绳却打出了一个复杂精妙的网状绳结，甚至还用一些贝壳和鹰羽加以装饰。

仅仅用这样简单材料做出了如此精美的捕梦网。

康纳目送着海尔森离去的背影苦恼地抱着头，“他简直是优雅从容的怪物。”康纳喃喃自语地说了出来。

刚才为止被拉起的性欲顷刻间化为了一种劣等感。可是明明任务已经阶段性的完成了，海尔森依旧还和自己一起行动，他找不到更好的借口把自己的父亲赶走，现在每日都陷入一种奇妙的螺旋里。明明几秒钟前还那么厌恶他，之前想过在他睡梦之中就用袖剑贯穿他的喉咙。用手指摩挲着捕梦网上的丝带，拿在手里的时候他感受到了海尔森对自己的复杂的情感，最近看到父亲这样那样的一面后，甚至会忘却他是圣殿骑士大团长的身份。

***  
啪啪！

漆黑的窗外的玻璃发出了轻轻的敲击声，年轻的刺客悬挂在窗外，手和脸紧贴着玻璃模样有些滑稽，开创的海尔森也有点忍不住的笑了出来。

“为什么不从正门进来？”

“附近有你的手下，太危险了。”

他知道现在和海尔森在合作，但是这并不意味着海尔森的手下也是友好的，正面遇到的话可能又是一场厮杀。  
身手敏捷的刺客跃进了房间，海尔森的目光移到了康纳的腰后，小小的红色丝带捕梦网挂在腰间非常醒目。

“以为你不会来了。”已经洗漱完毕的海尔森只穿了一件薄薄的丝质衬衣衬裤。

康纳再次拉低了自己的兜帽，他努力的避开和父亲四目相对的机会，为了镇住白天的欲火他花了不少功夫。  
海尔森从抽屉里拿出了红色封面的书放在桌上，康纳的气得咬着牙关：“我只是来收集情报的！和情报无关的话我现在就离开！”

根本没有理会暴怒的儿子，拆掉红色的书皮后中间夹着一层和书不太一样的黄色的纸片，为了隐藏情报海尔森准备了不少计谋——属下买来伪装的书籍竟然会包含情色小说只是个美妙的意外，而他也完全乐在其中。

海尔森手指捏着纸片，“情报可以给你，但是从现在起乖乖地坐着，直到我把红茶喝完。”

康纳半信半疑点了点头坐在海尔森的对面的椅子上，从海尔森的手中接过纸片，偷偷看了一眼坐在旁边又喝着红茶的海尔森，认真的念着上面的信息后才算是松了一口气，至少上面透露的消息不太像是是海尔森捏造的假消息。

“你！”

康纳刚想站起来却被海尔森的脚踩住裤裆，父亲突如其来的行动让康纳的背后的汗毛都竖起，脚趾玩弄着他股间的性器透着裤子磨蹭着。

“都说了等我喝完了茶，康纳，既然你选择坐下来就应该要遵守规则。”

知道自己已经理亏，康纳想要转移一下话题：“情报，应该不是假的吧？”

“这个只是调查的结果，真假的判断应该是你自己做决定吧。”

灵活的脚趾刺激着年轻刺客的敏感部位，似乎只用脚就已经能摸清他的兴奋点。

“呜……我，我会去……够、够了！不要了……”

脚掌由上而下地磨蹭着按压着裤裆，虽然有紧紧的压迫感但是没有被压碎的疼痛感，脚趾捏弄着在不断壮大的肉棒，即便是隔着布料感受到热量在快速汇集，敏感的肉棍感受到了脚底传来的温度，全身的血液逐渐从全身转移到了下体，让整个脑子都慢慢放空化为了眼前仿佛被蒙上了粉红色的薄雾，他看着坐在自己对面的海尔森口中的红茶一点一点地饮下，茶褐色的液体汇聚到了口腔中，最后滑过他的喉结冲入了他的胃中。

刚刚洗完澡的海尔森身上还散发着淡淡的香气，他见过那种蓝紫色的花朵带着迷人的芬芳，不管是红茶还是蓝紫色的花朵，这种香气都不属于这里。

“啊……不，我……”

康纳涨红了整张脸，甚至连耳根都全部染红。就在红茶杯中最后的一滴饮尽，完全支起的裤裆里的肉棍也有节奏地跳动了几下，海尔森感受到了自己的脚底传来一种潮湿的触感，白色的灼液隔着布料溢了出来。

康纳因为射精而有些懈怠的身体，同时屈辱贯穿了自己的全身，海尔森用手帕擦去脚底的黏腻站了起来，双手捧着康纳的脸，手指摩挲着颈部脆弱的动脉血管，康纳从鼻子里呼出沉重的气息。

“那么，现在是想离开？还是继续？”

康纳没有回答，取而代之的用手缠住海尔森的头发，把海尔森拉进一个粗糙暴力的吻中，这个孩子连正确的吻都不知道如何进行，愚蠢的模仿着看到殖民地街上情侣之间的亲吻，只有牙齿磕绊和嘴唇的吸允，海尔森没有任何反抗只是任凭康纳的“啃咬”，直至康纳感受到了自己口腔里充斥了铁锈的味道才拉开了距离。

海尔森皱起了眉头下意识摸着自己有些刺痛的下唇，指尖上染着一抹刺眼的红色。

“生气了吗？我很抱歉。”小狼崽喘着气垂下头带着点歉意，舌尖又舔了舔海尔森受伤的嘴唇，好像是动物本能的替对方疗伤。

生气？不，因为他拙劣的吻反而让自己小腹燃起了更猛烈的欲火。

海尔森跨坐在康纳的大腿上，用沾着血的拇指手指玩弄着他的嘴唇，两个人的胸部完全贴合，嘴唇和嘴唇的距  
离只剩下1厘米。

“来，张开嘴。”

康纳难得地顺从与海尔森的命令，微微张开的嘴唇，只是一瞬间海尔森拥抱着康纳的头部，舌尖窜入到了他的口中。灵活的舌尖绞弄着彼此的唾液，舌头之间的碰触带来了不亚于性欲的快感，康纳的脑浆仿佛要被这热烈的深吻给煮沸了，闭上了眼睛感受着对方带给自己的温度。

海尔森的双手慢慢解开康纳的刺客袍上的衣扣，几次的夜袭已经让他很熟练的掌握了这套衣服的结构，很快袍子下面就露出了康纳结实的胸膛，海尔森双手揉搓着富有弹性的胸肌，指腹摩擦着凸起的乳尖，康纳从吻中发出了难耐地呻吟。

康纳悄悄地睁开眼，因为深吻不懂如何换气憋得眼角渗出了泪水，呜咽地看着海尔森：“接吻需要抚摸对方的胸部吗？”  
海尔森亲了亲他的额头：“你想摸的话也可以摸我的。”  
康纳点了点头从衣摆下方伸进触摸到了海尔森的胸口，因为情欲而已经挺起的乳尖也十分敏感，冰冷的之间接触的瞬间让海尔森都忍不住打了寒颤。

“不舒服吗？”

海尔森再次拥抱住康纳的后背：“不……不要停下来，继续……你还可以轻捏一下。”

两个人的双唇再次贴合，第二次的亲吻康纳已经开始掌握了技巧，顺着和海尔森的舌尖与舌尖的碰触，模仿着海尔森那样挑逗着对方口腔内的敏感，直至再次分开时两人的嘴唇之间拉开了一条唾液组成的银色丝线。

学习的速度之快让海尔森都有些讶异，两人的双手一直没有停都在触摸着对方柔软的胸部和敏感的乳头，海尔森靠在康纳的肩头咬着耳垂：“去床上吧。”

海尔森却没料想到康纳竟然托着他的双臀将他抱起走向床边，康纳对接吻有些上瘾他凑上海尔森的脸索取更多，海尔森抚摸着他的头发，现在的康纳看起来更像条甩着尾巴求更多互动的小狼狗。

 

两人褪去了全部的衣裤，身上都残留着一些汗水的味道，带着浓厚的荷尔蒙的气息冲击着彼此的感官，两条赤裸的肉体在床上重叠着、拥抱着、亲吻着。双方的阴茎也已经全部勃起，硬挺乳头和肉棍也相互贴合着摩擦着。

海尔森伸出手臂从床头的抽屉里拿出精致的玻璃瓶装精油，倒出一部分的精油涂抹在康纳的阴茎上，最初感觉有些冰凉的精油随着海尔森的搓弄揉捏，逐渐的火热了起来。

海尔森趴着指引着康纳从后面插入自己，最初还有些犹豫但是已经被性欲支配的小狼狗忍了忍口水后，将自己的龟头对准了自己父亲的翘起的臀部。

“操我。”海尔森的脸埋在枕头里，发出了沉闷的指挥。

康纳紧紧握住海尔森的腰部，听到命令后深吸一口气，不知轻重直接一杆顶到了最深处，肉壁宛如痉挛般的咬住康纳的肉棍，海尔森被这样猛烈的撞击瞬间眼睛失去了对焦脑中一片空白。

康纳感受到海尔森浑身都在颤抖，他慌张地把海尔森的脸从枕头里拉起来，因为刚才毫无防备的一击竟然让这个床上老手的海尔森失了神，几秒钟后他逐渐清醒了过来。

“这样太动作太粗鲁了。”虽然口头这样责备着，但是被瞬间的快感淹没的海尔森却感受到自己跳跃的老二断断续续射在床单上的精液。

沉浸在高潮的余韵里的海尔森，颤抖的大腿再次支撑起自己的身躯，随后又说道，“要慢慢的进出。”  
康纳咽了咽口水后点了下头，再次扶住腰部开始缓慢的抽插起来，康纳和海尔森都难以掩饰地从喉咙中发出舒服的呻吟。

康纳俯下身子将自己的胸口贴合在海尔森的后背，看起来好像是动物一样的交媾方式，但是两人都从中获得了莫大的快感。

海尔森听到了在背后发出呻吟的康纳口中似乎说着什么，好像是在做什么承诺或者是忏悔？但是自己也在情欲里自身难保的海尔森也顾不得这些，自己的老二也再次的硬起，他用手上下的撸动着让自己沉溺在这色欲之中。

两个人相互配合着双方抽插的节奏，肉壁也随着撞击的频率和深浅自然地绞动着，龟头剐蹭着肠壁内的每一寸，冲击着他脆弱又敏感的前列腺。

“啊……更深一点！给我！再进来些！”

康纳的手指紧紧地嵌在海尔森的臀部，手指松开的时候清晰地看到臀部上留下的是个指印，他把海尔森从身下抬起来，不理会他发出的轻微呜咽声，支撑起一支脚方便自己更加深入的抽插。

哪怕是老练的海尔森都忍不住的叫了出来，他艰难地掌握好平衡来应付这个体位的撞击。

海尔森能感受到自己又要被康纳带上高潮，他的紧张地握紧拳头，已经无法再游刃有余大口地喘着气。

康纳也知道自己忍耐的极限已经到达了，虽然还未射精但是龟头前部已经流出了大量的前列腺液，在最后一刻他加速着自己腰部，已经膨胀的卵蛋拍打着海尔森的会阴，直至最后怒吼着里把自己所有的精子都喷射到海尔森肠内的深处。随后海尔森也被带到了高峰再次射出了自己的精液，床单上都是他们射出来的斑斑点点。

两个人同时失去了支撑力倒在了床上，喘息的声音此起彼伏，还没散去的余韵两人再次相拥而吻。

“你需要洗澡了。”

海尔森的喘息还没停止，说出了有些扫兴的话。康纳因为一直避开他，已经一周以上没有洗澡，虽然很喜欢性爱但是依旧说出了抱怨的话。

随后他摸了摸自己肚子，里面全是康纳射出来的精液，随着肠道慢慢的溢出到穴口外面。

“当然，我也要重新洗一下。”


End file.
